1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates in general to computer-implemented objects, and in particular, to maintaining object relationships.
2. Description of Related Art.
Databases are computerized information storage and retrieval systems. A Database Management System (DBMS) stores and retrieves data in databases. Databases are organized into tables which consist of rows and columns of data. The rows are formally called tuples. A database will typically have many tables and each table will typically have multiple tuples and multiple columns. The tables are typically stored on random access storage devices (RASD) such as magnetic or optical disk drives for semi-permanent storage. A DBMS can be an object-oriented database management system (OODBMS). An object-oriented database is organized into objects having members that can be pointers to other objects.
Metadata is information about other data. For example, metadata could be information that describes the name of a table or the location of a document, but it is not the actual data in the table or document. Some systems enable users to add or modify metadata for objects in a database. Additionally, some systems may store the metadata for the objects in multiple locations. If the metadata stored at one location changes, the metadata stored at other locations is no longer in synch.
Thus, there is a need in the art for metadata synchronization.
To overcome the limitations in the prior art described above, and to overcome other limitations that will become apparent upon reading and understanding the present specification, the present invention discloses a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for a metadata synchronizer.
According to the present invention, data stored on a data storage device connected to a computer is synchronized. At specified intervals, a tool that operates on an object is monitored to identify changes to metadata of that object. When changes to the metadata are identified, an information catalog containing corresponding metadata for the object is updated.